


Monster Musume: Kings Of The South

by Metalocelot98



Category: monster musume - Fandom
Genre: Drugs and Alchohol, Guns, Language, Major Character Injury, spanish cartel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: Kimihito and the girls have won a trip to Mexico City Mexico and are exited to go. Meanwhile the M.O.N. Squad receives a tip about a cartel led by a nekomata who operates outside the law and kills monsters who attack innocent bystanders. As the 2 groups travel through the streets of Mexico City and it's slums they discover that this particular Cartel isn't just a gang, but rather a make shift family of humans and liminals willing to protect one another, even if it means they must die to protect their family. However this cartel is in danger of falling apart as a rival cartel comprised of all werewolves threatens to destroy them and those close to them.





	1. Plans To Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This was something a friend of mine worked on and asked me to post so I hope you all enjoy it.

Kurusu House...

Kimihito had announced that he had won tickets to Mexico City and the girls were all packing their belongings. Cerea of course was told her weapons and armor had to remain here to which she complied. Kimihito had called a bus to pick them up and drop them off. During the trip Kimihito was subjected to several forms of the girls sexual conduct while the driver ignored them.

Meanwhile Team M.O.N. Headquarters...

Zombina, Doppel, Manako, and Tionishia were all seated at a table as they looked at images of a young man in his 20s except he was a nekomata and a cartel leader.

"Alright girls this man is known as Miguel Sanchez a cartel leader in Mexico City Mexico" Smith said as she handed each of them case files of their target. "He is wanted for drug trafficking and illegal purchase and use of firearms and military grade weaponry" 

"So how do we do this" Zombina asked excitedly.

"My superiors want him alive" Smith said as Zombina pouted.

"However should he become violent when apprehending him" Smith said. "You are only permitted to use lethal force should you feel your lives or the lives of others are in danger and I'm looking at you 2 specifically Zombina and Doppel"

"Yes mam/boss" Zombina and Doppel replied.

The squad got their weapons, equipment and clothes ready as they head into cars and drove to the airport.

"Hey isn't that Kimihito and the girls" Tianishia asked as everyone looked over and confirmed her thoughts as they walked up to them and began chatting.

"LAST FLIGHT TO MEXICO CITY MEXICO FOR THE DAY WILL BE LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES" an intercom shouted out as everyone bolted for the plane headed for their vacation/mission.

"COME ON WE NEED TO RUN GO" Zombina shouted as her and the others were running like a stampede to the plane as Kimihito and Smith rode atop Centorea. They made and got on the plane.

"We made it" Papi said breathing heavily as were the other girls, excluding Lala, Zombina, Smith and Kimihito. They all sat in seat and waited for the plane to take off, however they noticed a girl with a cat tail and two men in suits and sunglasses walking beside her as they sat down. 

"Seniorita Sanchez I'm sure your glad to be finally going home" one of the men asked her as she smiled.

"Of course I haven't been home in 7 years" the girl replied.

"Maria you should relax your brother wouldn't want you to be tired out upon seeing him again" the other said.

"Of course your right" Maria replied as they waited as well.

Meanwhile Mexico City Mexico Sanchez Cartel Compound...

A young man was sitting at a table playing poker with some of the guards as one of them walked up to him.

"Senior Sanchez you sister will be arriving tomorrow morning" the guard said as Miguel smiled, stood up and raised a glass of whiskey.

"MY SISTER IS COMING HOME" Miguel shouted as cheers arose around the compound as he downed the drink.

"Shall we send an escort" the guard asked.

"No no no I'll go and greet her myself with a few armed guards" Miguel said as he continued smiling. 

"Of course Senior Sanchez" the guard replied as the others decided to continue the poker game later and left.

"Maria I can't wait to see how much you have grown" Miguel said as he poured himself another glass of whiskey. "hermanita"


	2. Rivals

Mexico City Airport...

Kimihito and the others got off the plane while the M.O.N. Squad kept an eye on Maria and her body guards. They kept walking until the came upon the baggage claim as the started taking their bags.

"Siete anos es esperar demasiado a Maria" a familiar voice said as Maria turned around and saw a young man dressed in a black and white suit standing behind her. "But then again I was and I am still willing to wait for you"

"DIEGO" Maria shouted as she hugged her boyfriend around the neck.

"It's good to see you again Maria" another young man said this one was dressed in a black and white suit as well except the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up above his elbows, wore black gloves, a white vest and no coat.

"Sebastian it's good to see you" Maria said as she hugged her child hood friend as well.

"It's great to see you so lively hermanita" one last voice said as Maria looked over at the owner of said voice and teared up as she ran up to him and hug-tackled him to the ground.

"It's good to see you hermano mayor" Maria replied. "So Miguel what have you been up to"

"Keeping the family business alive" Miguel replied.

"Seriously Miguel enough with drogas y violencia" Maria replied.

"It's what helps the poor, homeless, and orphans Maria you know I can't just stop something that's helping others" Miguel replied as Maria sighed.

"Fine, but madre y padre would probably agree with me" Maria said.

"Madra maybe, but padre is the one who handed the business off to me" Miguel responded. "And plus the money I earned allowed me to pay for my querida hermanita through school for 7 years"

"True" Maria said as gunshots rang out as several security guards fell to the ground bleeding from gun shot wounds.

"Que domonios" Miguel asked as Diego and Sebastian got their guns ready.

"Lenguaje de Miguel" Maria scolded her brother as she punched his shoulder for his vulgar choice of words.

"Sorry Maria" Miguel replied rubbing his shoulder as Diego and Sesbastion both ran back around the corner as more automatic fire came at them.

"Miguel son esos malditos perros" Sebastian said as he fired his magnum at the werewolves that had them pinned down with automatic fire.

"Malditos bastardos no saben cuando renunciar" Diego said as he fired his automatic pistol at the group. 

"Mierda Maria tenemos que irnos ahora" Miguel said as he ran at a window with Diego and Sebastian behind them pulled out his semi-automatic pistol and began firing it at a window as he jumped through the window as 3 body guards looked at them.

"Senior Sanchez que pasa" the body guard asked as the four of them got in the car.

"VE A METERME EN ESTE MALDITO AUTO COMIENZA Y VETE" Miguel shouted as the body guards complied and got in the car as it took off.

Back Inside...

"Malditos bastardos y esos gatos" a werewolf said as sirens were heard as they bolted outside into their van and took off.

"DAMMIT NOW HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND MI-" Before Zombina could finish all the members of team M.O.N. covered her mouth.

"Not so loud" Smith said as they began walking away.


	3. Temporary Base Of Operations

Mexico City JW Marriott Hotel...

Kimihito and the others were staying in a penthouse (Thanks to some strings pulled by Smith) and the rest of team M.O.N. were staying with them.

"Great so our target not only gets into an airport shoot out with a bunch of perros as they called them" Zombina said.

"Dogs" Centorea responded.

"What" Zombina asked.

"I have a spanish dictionary and a lot of your 'target's' choice of words were quit vulgar when the attack started" Centorea responded.

"Ok, but anyhow he got away and we now don't have any leads" Zombina said.

As if on cue a knock was heard at the door as Kimihito answered and noticed it was a bell boy.

"Hola senior espero que disfrutes tu estadia aqui" the boy said.

"Umm..." Kimihito didn't know how to respond as Zombina took Cerea's spanish dictionary.

"Es encantador pero tengo algunas preguntas para ti" Zombina said reading from the dictionary. "Did I read that right"

"Si si por supuesto senorita" the boy responded as she asked him about the local cartels.

"que me puedes decir sobre Miguel Sanchez" Zombina asked as the boy spoke highly of him and how he helps the poor, hungry, homeless and orphans with the money he earns by selling drugs to other cartels and not the public. "Gracias aquí hay algo para la información"

And with that Zombina paid the boy 200 pesos.

"Gracias senorita" the boy replied as he left.

"Well that wasn't much, but I wonder if what he said about Miguel Sanchez and his cartel is true" Zombina said thinking aloud.

"We'll find out tomorrow it's getting late" Smith said as everyone prepare for bed.

'He sounds like a nice man and he's good looking now that I think about it' Zombina thought as she mentally slapped herself. 'What am I thinking he's a criminal'

Zombina went to bed and decided not to dwell on the thoughts any further.

The Next Morning... 

Zombina woke up and realized she couldn't move do to have forgotten to exercise and was now in rigor mortis.

"Ah crap" Zombina said with an agitated groan as she couldn't move.

The others were still asleep.

"HEY GUYS I COULD USE A MASSAGE MY BODY'S GONE STIFF" Zombina called out as Kimihito came in to massage her.


End file.
